


Crybaby

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: no clue if there is any little space apex out there. if not, please be kind this is my first little space fic ever.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> no clue if there is any little space apex out there. if not, please be kind this is my first little space fic ever.

Tae-Joon Park was alot of things: Korean, A kpop fan, a gamer, a hacker, a wanted man. He was alot of things. Korean, a kpop fan, a gamer, a hacker, a wanted man.

A little. 

A lot of things. He hid most of those though. The wanted man. The one who took the tower down. The one framed for killing Mila. The one who prefers TWICE over blackpink and Monsta X over BTS. The one who dealt with stress by regressing into a child-like state.

Tae-Joon Park hid alot of things. It was safer that way. Even his name was hidden from the other legends. It was safer that way. 

It had been a long day. Tae-Joon had spent the last couple nights fueled by ramen and a total of two hours. His eyes glued to his computer screen, searching and searching though endless progams, labs, reports, data, voice memos and everything in bewteen and he had yet to find anything on Mila. It was tiring. And then A very tired Tae-Joon was knocked to the ground by a stim filled Octavio. Then he got a huge headache from Elliott, talking about god knows what. He barley had enough time to eat a single piece of toast before they had to get ready for a game. A Hour in makeup. Did it really matter his hair had to be perfect? It didn't help that he waas paired with Renee and Anita. Nothing against either of them, but Both were way to serious (Tae-Joon knew he was serious) But he didn't want to deal with Anita making him do 100 pushups and three hours in hand to hand combact and another two hours in the shooting range if they lost. 

Which update, they were the second squard to be eliminated. Tae-Joon had landed them in the the train yard and while he had a shotgun and a pistol, he knew he was kinda fucked. Reason one was that five other squads landed there as well. Reason two was his drone was shot down the moment he used it. Reason three was that he had thought when Anita was doned there was only one person. Instead it was Pathfinder, Reverent, and Ajay. So both him and Anita were downed and Renee couldn't get their banners in time with dealing with the three mentioned. And then BloodHound from Allfather knows where shot her down. 

Hello five hours of hell.

Tae-Jooon wanted to cry out of anger. But since Crypto was a cool and serious man, crying was not a optiton. So he sat there, watching as Pathfinder's team won. He knew it was his fault they lost. He should have waited to land, should have waited to use his drone, should had made sure It was safe to go get Anita. It was his fault. He knew it. 

"Aw, cheer up, Hyeon." Natalie's voice was liked sun through a rainy day. Her sqaud lasted till sixth place. It took a second for Tae-Joon to realize it was him. He blinked and looked at her, they both were sitting in the bar area as everyone just sat around. "We'll win next time, no?" He nodded and looked at his glass. 

Next time. Next time. There was always a next time. A next time to be jumpmaster. A next time to save his teammates. A next time to use his drone. A next time to lose.

His legs hurt and his headache was still there. He didn't want to deal with this. The stress and the lack of sleep was getting to him. He finished his drink and nodded at her.

"Exuse me, I am going to relax." he said. She smiled and wished him a good rest of his day, before heading to Renee. He stood up and then sighed.

"Hyeon! Nice match!" Elliott's voice was like a bullhorn. Tae-Joon mearly looked at him, then noddedd and walked to his room, shutting his door. It was rare for Tae-Joon to hang out with the other legends, and when he did, he often left without a word. It was normal. No one would say anything or think anything was strange.

He walked to his bed, heart racing as he knelt down and pulled out a small box from Underneath. It was a pale blue color and he stared at it. Should he?

Was it safe?

He needed this. So he took a leap and opened the box, staring at its contents

A blue bunny, a sippy cup, some fuzzy socks, a coloring book and some crayons, a green pacifier and some toy dinosaurs. Not alot but it was safe. He stood up and walked to his closet, shrugging off his jacket and throwing his jewelry on the desk. His shirt, boots, socks, belt, and pants were thrown into the closet and were replaced with black basketball shorts and a very large (honestly the most baggest shit on the planet) dark blue sweater with a cute little box of pocky on it. 

He felt better already. Then he grabbed his laptop and sat on the grounds, pulling on the fuzzy socks. The laptop went on and went into a secret account, went on youtube and pulled up some Korean kid show. He presssed play with the volume on low and started to watch it, relaxing as the seconds passed. His thumb came up to his mouth and he started to suck it, reaching for the bunny and dino toys. His eyes were a little glassy

"Mila I missed you!" His voice now a bit higher pitched. His head cocked to the side and his eyes went wide. "You missed Tae-Tae to!" He hugged Mila the bunny to his chest and started to giggle. Then he fixed his position so he was on his stomach, he feet bopping up and down. he softly grabbed his dino toys and put them in a row. "Tae-Tae no mess!" He giggled again and started to play with them. "Oh no! Dino city is under attack!" he made nosises as he played, making the dinosaurs fight each other. 

Even in his little space, Tae-Joon knew this was a secret. So Tae-Tae was quiet. He knew what would happen if he was caught, the other legends would judge him, think he was disgusting. Some would mock him while others would ask questions he knew would be to personal or embarrassing to answer. It was safer to hide it. He rarely ever slipped, maybe two times since he got here. And he was careful about it. He always locked the door, being as quiet as possible. When he was done, everything went into the box and under the bed. If anyone knocked, he didn't answer, later saying he had been in the shower or sleeping. Tae-Joon wasn't scared, he was prepared. No one would ever find out. His stomach growled and his eyes went wide. He sat up and pouted, looking at his computer, which was still playing. He crawled forward and looked at the time. Three-Thirty. No wonder he was hungry-he didn't eat lunch! "Tae-Tae hungry!" he pouted again and looked at Mila, who looked right back. He kept pouting and looked around, usually Tae-Joon had snacks lying around. No such luck. He had ate all the snacks and had forgotten to restock. His stomach growled again and his eyes started to well up. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He would either have to starve or go into his big space to get some food. And Tae-Joon was to far in to leave his little space. He started to suck on his thumb again, tears now falling down his face. He was very hungry. So being in the mind of a four year old, he figured he can sneak his way into the kitchen. It shouldn't be that hard, right? He could play pretend! Mila used to say he was good at pretend. He stood up and set Mila down. "Tae-Tae is going to get food! You stay here!" he giggld and walked to the door, opened it and peeked around. No one seemed to be around. He covered his mouth to stop from laughing and made his way to the kitchen, quietly. Luckily it seemed everyone was gone or in their own rooms. And then diaster struck. He didn't know what to eat. He stood there, staring blanky at the fridge, biting his sweater sleeve. He then opened it and gasped. "So much food!" His eyes went wide. He didn't know what to get. Tae-Tae stood there, humming as he tried to figure out how to get some fruits out of there when- "Hyeon what's up?" He jumped and looked at Elliott, eyes wide. He blinked and nodded. Pretend. He could do that. "Hey," He said, trying to make his voice deeper. Elliott rose a eyebrow and shrugged. Was it to deep. "Hungry to? You weren't around for lunch. Well luckily I'm here to keep you company!" Tae nodded. "I-If that's cool with you?" He nodded again, his heart racing. Pretend. "Elliott?" He asked quietly as the other man grabbed some leftovers and made to leave He needed help. When he was in littlespace, he liked his fruits cut up. Cleaner that way. But Mila use to do it for him. But Mila wasen't here now and he couldn't do it himself. Four year olds can not use knives. "Yeah?" Elliott looked over. Tae shuffled on his feet. "Tae-Tae wants fruits!" he blurted out. Elliott blinked. "What?" Tae brought his thumb to his mouth and tears started to well up. He was hungry. Why wasn't Elliott helping him? Did he forget something. Then it hit him. "Please?" He added hopefully. Elliott nodded slowly. "No one is stopping you, go ahead." Tae shook his head and now the tears were falling now. "H-Hey! What's wrong?" Elliott's voice was full of worry. "Tae-Tae hungry but He can't cut up the fruit!" He sniffed and now he was sucking his thumb. Elliott stared at him and nodded slowly. "And what kind of fruit does uh... Tae-Tae like?" "The red ones." he muttered through his thumb. Elliott rose a eyebrow and put down his own food, oplening the fridge and getting strawberries. Tae sniffed again as he watched Elliott carefully cut them. When he was done they were put on a plate and Tae reached for them, whining when Elliott held them away. "Please?" "You're welcome." Tae quickly grabbed them, giggling as he ran away. Elliott knew something was up. For one, He never seen Hyeon dress like that. He was also acting strange. Tae-Tae? Was that a strange Korean thing he didn't know about? Also he cried and couldn't cut up his own food. Was the guy drunk? He decided to look online, maybe something would pop up. Which was why he was surfing the internet for clues. He didn't really know what to type so he just winged it. "My friend is dressed strange and acting like a child." He took a sip out of his sprite and choked. Little space? Age regression? Coping? What the hell? But as he dove deeper it did make sense. Some littles talked in third person. They dressed in big and comfy clothes. They needed someone to care for them- like cutting up their food. It made sense but really? He was confused that's for sure. But he honsetly felt bad. Hyeon was using this to cope, probably have been for a while. If he needed a caregiver, Elliott was sure he could help. It was what friends do, right? He was pretty sure they were friends. Next time he sees Hyeon, he'll bring it up to him.


End file.
